


Ocean Blues

by NetflixandCastiellll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixandCastiellll/pseuds/NetflixandCastiellll





	

The waves crashed on the tall, dark ridged rocks. When they folded over themselves and bubbled white foam, it made thunderous sounds that you could feel in your chest. It was a clear sky, not a cloud in sight and the birds were bathing in the sun. You decided to take your bike out for a short ride to the beach, planning on being lazy by laying on the sand for the entire day. The sand was hot and it clung to your legs as you padded your way to a open spot near the water.

You laid out your extra large beach towel that Sam bought from the superstore then applied some sunscreen. Your body sunk into the Earth’s natural memory foam and let out a much needed deep breath. Behind your eyelids, your mind played back the events of yesterday. A hunt. Arms saving you from a fall. And those same arms holding you, while the voice who owned them rang truth into your ear. Castiel’s voice lingered in your thoughts.

I love you. I’m dedicated to you. I am yours and you are mine.

The air tasted salty and the gentle wind blew your hair around over your face. Most people would jump out of their skin if suddenly they felt fingers interlocking with theirs while in a place that was near empty. However, you didn’t move an inch; you just squeezed a little harder to solidify his presence.

A soft melody flowed from those perfect flushed lips and he hummed your favorite song. You opened your eyes to see the birds playing in an array of hues. While the music tingled your ears, you saw colors dance in harmony through the sky. The birds flew through hoops and raced streaks of your favorite colors. That pure feeling of joy was a rare one to feel over the years as a hunter. Yet it was more reoccurring since you’d met the angel. Taking a break from the celebrations above, you turned your head to the side and met eyes with your favorite angel.

“Hello, (Y/N).”

“Hi, Castiel,” you said smiling from ear to ear. “It’s nice to see you. What are you doing here?”

“I heard you calling out to me and I came to appease the longing.” His thumb caressed your hand. “Also, I- I missed you.”

“It’s only been a few hours,” you laugh out.

“A few hours, minutes…seconds. All too long without you.” The words made you blush more red than the sun had already kissed your skin.

“Will you go on a walk with me,” you prayed with puppy dog eyes.

“Anything for you,” he complied.

Castiel helped you up back onto your feet and dusted off your shorts. Hand in hand, you walked along the shoreline letting the water wash over your toes. He kicked a piece of petrified wood for a few feet until the tide pulled it back into the ocean. Then you thought about all the moments that it took to get here. All of the random chances and all of the random details that had to take place in order to get Castiel’s hand to hold yours. Random chance wasn’t a reasonable explanation anymore; it was destiny.

After walking for an hour, enjoying the silence, something caught Cas’ eye. It was shiny and snug between two rocks. It stood out like a sore thumb being surrounded by dull and ashy stones. Your heart stopped when he dropped your hand and ran over to the big patch of rocks. It picked up a new beat when you realized he was looking at sea glass. Castiel stuffed piece after piece into his coat pocket; examining each shard up close and feeling it’s unique texture. He tossed a few back down onto the ground that he somehow deemed unworthy. A piece came flying towards your face and you caught with your quick reflexes.

“What are these, (Y/N)? They are… they are beautiful,” Castiel said while flipping one through his fingers. He was doing that stupid curious head tilt, that drove you to want him more than ever possible.

“It’s called sea glass. I used to collect them all the time when I was a little kid.”

“Sea glass… hmmm. Did Father create them like this? They are all different; no one is the same as another.”

“No… um, they’re actually made of old beer and soda bottles. Trash actually…. People don’t always take care of the Earth like they should, Cas. But the Earth… it adapts and takes this carless ugly thing and turns it into art. As a matter of fact, it takes at least 30 years to get those soft edges and frosted textures.”

“Wow… I like this one.” He held up a piece with great pride. “It looks like the grass from my favorite part of Heaven. And this one! It’s the same color as an angel’s grace; it glows just the same!” The big dopey grin on his face looked like a child who got ice cream for breakfast.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw it. Blue. The same bluest blue ever to blue that you saw almost everyday for the past eight years. It was undeniably miraculous and a color you’d never want to forget. You held it up to the sun and the frosted stain glistened. Castiel was bent over, flicking through broken shells and when he stood up to show you something else he found, the sun caught his elated blues. You glanced back and forth between his eyes and the glass in the palm of your hand. A perfect match. That blue made you feel safe and sound. It was the color of reassurance… of depth and stability. You quickly stuck the tiny world in your pocket and walked over to help Cas fill up a toy bucket with more glass and sea shells.

Four. Four buckets was the compromise that you agreed to let Castiel take home after he filled a total of nine. You were sure he snuck more in his pockets and a few in his shoes but you let it slide.

Castiel zapped you both back into the bunker and soon after that you were ready for bed. A quick shower later and you snuggled between the soft sheets. You fell asleep fast and deeply; dreaming of those ocean blues.

When you woke up the next morning, your reached over to Castiel’s side of the bed and felt it empty. You rolled over and sighed out the morning exhaustion. A pile of clothes laid in a bunch on the floor next to the bed. You reached down to search through the pockets, looking for the little treasure from the beach but you found your pockets were empty. Nothing but some lint and an old receipt from a Gas n Sip was left in the shorts.

Deciding that it must had fallen out when landing in the bunker last night, you search through the hallway and the floor of the library. Nothing. The stairs and then the kitchen. Still nothing and Castiel was no where to be found. You almost decided to give up when you went back into your room and saw a small white box siting on the bedside table.

A single charcoal colored feather was tied to the top of the box with a silk ribbon. The mattress creaked as it dipped from your weight as you sat at the edge of the bed. Your fingers pulled at the ribbon with ease and then setting the feather to the side. You lifted the top of the box off and inside rested a silver necklace. A thin wire wrapped around your navy blue sea glass, fitted with eight beads.

“Do you like it?” His corse voice didn’t shock you. You’d gotten use to his sudden presence, showing up at the most perfect of times. With steady hands, Castiel picked up the delicate necklace and hooked it around your neck.

“I adore it,” you said, smiling uncontrollably. “Thank you.” You pressed it slightly closer to your heart, feeling the cold silver on your skin.

“I made it last night while you were sleeping. Each bead is for as many years that I have know you… as many as I have loved you. I knew from the moment we met that I was devout to you. That you were my purpose on this Earth.” His words were absolute. No hint of hesitation in his tone. “I love you, (Y/N)… and I am yours and you are mine. For the whole of eternity.”


End file.
